


The Last and The First Day [ Of The Rest Of His Life ]

by Silvy_Chane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Severus Snape, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parent Minerva McGonagall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvy_Chane/pseuds/Silvy_Chane
Summary: He was Severus Tobias Snape, he was 4, he lived with is father in Spinner's End, his mother died of child birth and he was a freak.His father reminded him of all that, it was great because that meant he cared, he wanted him to be better not to be a freak anymore, that's why he did it right...?Because he cared... right?He found out too late that maybe he didn't care enough, if even at all.Or Severus grows up alone with his father and doesn't understand that what he does is wrong, one faithful summer day after sneaking out and watches what a happy family looks like. Maybe now things will finally change for the betterOr or some family angst but it gets better in no time and lots and lots of Mother Minerva and Son Severus fluff.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Last and The First Day [ Of The Rest Of His Life ]

He was Severus Tobias Snape, he was 4, he lived with is father in Spinner's End, his mother died of child birth and he was a freak.

His father reminded him of all that, it was great because that meant he cared, he wanted him to be better, not to be a freak anymore, that's why he did it right...?

Because he cared... right?

Right now he wasn't really sure. He's at the edge of the park, he's looking at a girl, her most eye catching features are her red hair and her big smile. She's on a swing and she seems happy, behind her a man, probably her father, is pushing her, he too looks happy.

Father said he's not allowed to be happy because he is a freak, that must mean that that girl isn't like him.

He often wonders how is life would be if he was not a freak, maybe he would be worth his father's time, maybe he wouldn't shout, he really doesn't like when he does, it means he is angry, and when he is angry he...

No, why is he even thinking that, he should be grateful, his father is always trying to help him to be normal, like everybody else. If he wasn't a freak is father woudnt have to do it, and even if sometimes it hurts, it's all for his own good.

He's just such a freak. He isn't even able to be good enough to show is father that he is grateful, instead he cries like a baby.

Father often tries to make me understand how ungrateful I am, but I'm so stupid I never learn, and then I disappoint him and then I make thing...happen.

Father says that is why I'm a freak.

Father says not to speak about it.

Father says not _think_ about it.

_Father says "Don't be a freak with your blasphemous freakishness!"_

I need not to be a freak, father says it's bad so it is.

 _But father says the old lady that lives on the other side of the street is bad, but she always seems so nice, she smiles_ **at me.**

No, father says she's bad, that means she is, no matter how many smiles she gives, so he must stay away from her.

_She hugged me, it was nice, really nice, father never did it._

No! Why am I thinking that?! I'm such an ungrateful freak!

The Girl! Oh no the girl saw me, she's coming this way, I must go, she can't see, nobody must see me, I'm an embarrassment to father, if someone sees me or talks to me they'll understand I'm a freak and I'll bring shame to father, oh I can't, not after all he does for me.

And he'll get _Angry_.

Run! Stupid me Run!

"Hey wait!"

Why is she so fast?!

_Freaks don't deserve food_

She caught me...

"Hi, my name's Lily, you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to play with you!"

Why would she, can't she see I'm a freak?

"Come on, come play!"

She's dragging me, where is she bragging me. Oh no, that's her father, he'll surely see I'm a freak!

"Lily, what did we say about dragging other people around?"

Her father is mad, of course he's mad, he saw I'm a freak and doesn't what her daughter to have anything to do with freaks, he's gonna hit me. And then father will be disappointed.

_Angry_

"It's rude to drag people around" she sounds apologetic.

"Mh, now apologise to the boy"

Why does he want her to apologiase to a freak, there must be something behind it why...

"Why does she have to apologise, ...I'm... a freak"

Now he's looking at me, he's frowning, he's mad.

Father is going to be furious, people mustn't see I'm a freak, freaks should be out and about.

"Why are you saying that kid, you look like a pretty good lad to me, would you like to play with me and Lilly?"

The girl is smiling broadly, the father is smiling too, but at the same time he is frowning lightly, he's probably mad, but doesn't want to let his daughter see a freak for much longer.

_But he asked to stay, to play with them._

He looks just like the old lady does sometime, every time she did she always said she wasn't angry, but concerned.

He needs to go he has alredy been freakish enough today, he broke nearly every rule father has.

He's gonna be really angry

He runs as fast as he can, this time the girl doesn't come after him. Good.

After more running he arrives home, just in time to prepare dinner and do the laundry, maybe father wont be too angry if he did everything he needs to.

He returned, and he looks angry, very angry.

One of his friend saw him running home, he told father at the pub.

After that is like every other time, his father needs to make him understand how not to be freakish, he knows he deserves it, he is after all a freak.

It still hurts.

He doesn't know how much time passes he never does, not until he looks at the sky, and most times sees the soft light of the moon, or a cloudy black sky.

He fells the pain, it's familiar like an old blanket, he wears it most of the time, but this time he fells something else too. Like a tingle that goes from his toes to the tip of his finger. He knows it, he always fells it just before he's about to do the most freakish things, no not freakish, blasphemous.

Ha really doesn't want, his father is just trying to teach him that, not to be freakish. He remembers that afternoon.

_A father and a daughter playing together._

_"Why are you saying that kid, you look like a pretty good lad to me, would you like to play with me and Lilly?"_

He suddenly relentes to the tingle going trough his body, and for a brief moment he fells free, the pain has stopped, and a sense of euphoria is going trough all his body.

The next moment he fells his body twist and contorted to the strangest angles. Then it's like he is being sucked. At the end of it all, fresh air hits his face. It smells like grass, with an hint of what he thinks to be a meat based dish.

While he slowly opens his eyes, he feels steps nearing him, he's able to open he's eyes for a second.

The person he sees is not his father, it looks like a woman, she has a long green dress and black hair curled up in a bun.

She looks like his mother, he had only seen her in a photo once, one year ago, before his father destroyed the frame and the photo while drunk.

The only other thing he had of her mother was a book, _Hogwards: A History_ , when he had found it he whent to the old lady, she read it to him several times, and then, thought him how to read, he went to her every time his father was out, when he discovered about his adventures he forbid him from going again.

The old lady was nice, even the father of the girl was, why don't they see I'm a freak?

That was his last thought before everything became black again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of introduction to the story, I will be writing more a soon as possible. Anyway, English is not my first language so if there are some errors fell free to point them out.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
